


Last Transmission From The Island Radio

by Temple



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: EOS - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slight swearing, the nomad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: “For-god sake, don’t kill my baby!” Gil scolds and Scott feels his entire body ignite in a flush.Liam’s eyebrows shoot to the top of his head and he purposefully turns his head away from Ryder to smother a laugh in his hand. Cora doesn’t say anything but Scott can see that she’s angled her body better in her seat to fully appreciate the remarkable shade of red the pathfinder had become.





	Last Transmission From The Island Radio

They’re barely out of the Tempest when the Nomad’s com begins to crackle and flash at Scott. Glancing just over his shoulder at the ramp mid-decent and then to Liam clinging to the handle for dear life; Scott hit the brakes and then opened the line.

Expecting to hear Vetra or Suvi on the other side requesting he retrieve something from EOS’s outpost while he was able.  Instead Scott is greeted with the now overly familiar sound of Gil gritting his teeth between deep breaths.

“For-god sake, don’t kill my baby!” Gil scolds and Scott feels his entire body ignite in a flush.

Liam’s eyebrows shoot to the top of his head and he purposefully turns his head away from Ryder to smother a laugh in his hand. Cora doesn’t say anything but Scott can see that she’s angled her body better in her seat to fully appreciate the remarkable shade of red the pathfinder had become.

“Jesus Gil!” Scott moans. “I’ve done this a thousand times. I don’t need you... worrying.”

“What?” Gil answers and Scott really doesn’t want to have this conversation right now in front of his team. Especially when they’d agreed to keep their relationship between the pair of them for now.

Sure there were a few on the ship that knew—well everyone knew they were hardly subtle between all the flirting and Gil only sleeping in his own quarters when Scott was off ship on a mission. But it was an unspoken rule between the rest of the crew that they didn’t say anything about it. Especially when Scott or Gil were within ear-shot.

“It’s only a reconnaissance mission, I’ll be back before it gets dark so just… I don’t know stay off the coms until I get back and we can talk about it.”

“What are you talking about?” Gil asks and both Liam and Cora look blatantly between their leader and the com box. “I’m telling you not to wreck the Nomad. Scott. You hadn’t even let the ramp drop before you were driving off the end like some deranged stunt man. The suspensions good but it’s not…”

“The car?!” Scott interrupted in pure disbelief. “You’re worried about me damaging the car?!”

“It’s not really a car, I spent a lot of time fixing her up after the last time you took her out.”

“You’re such an arsehole.” Scott laughed, shaking his head. “I thought you were worried about me, you know your boyfriend. Not the stupid Nomad.”

There’s a long pause on the other side and Scott takes a second to realise what just said, what he just declared to his team mates and Gil over a com box.

“I can always find a new boyfriend, that Nomad is one of a kind with all the modifications I’ve put on her.” Gil eventually says, his voice tight and low. Scott can picture him hovering over the Tempest’s controls—red faced and grinning ear to ear listening to Scott refer to him as his boyfriend so casually.

Scott’s own smile is a stark feature on his face because it feels good to finally get it out there and feeling brave with Cora and Liam’s eyes set on him he pushes his luck even further.

“Yeah, love you too.” Scott teases, grinning when he hears Gil gasp over the com. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your baby. We’ll see you later.” Ryder finishes, cutting the connection before Gil could reply.  

He can see Liam formulating a teasing remark in his head just as Scott starts the Nomad again but he’s fine with it. Is willing to take all the teasing and taunts coming his way while their scouting the area; because he knows that the second he gets those wheels back on the cargo bay floor Gil will drag him away to his chambers to fully convey his appreciation for Ryder's confessions.


End file.
